The Pool Boy
by finngasm
Summary: Rachel Berry, Broadway star is home in Lima, Ohio for the summer to spend her vacation from work with her dads. Little did she knew that they had hired a new pool boy and he seemed to be exactly what she wanted. AU Finchel


Just a little one-shot that I wrote (: I hope you all like it! I promise I'm also working on my other story and that I have not forgotten it, I'm just a little writers blocked, but I _will_ finish it!

* * *

**July 1st, 2012**

Rachel Berry was not exactly thrilled about the fact that her fathers wanted her to spend the entire summer in Lima, but she figured that since she was on her break from her role of Elphaba that it wouldn't hurt. New York had been her home since she had graduated high school five years ago and now at the age of twenty three she had everything that she could have ever dreamed of. Except one thing - love. Of course Rachel had her fair share of relationships, Jesse St. James in high school, a few college boyfriends here and there, but no one had ever made her feel the way that she truly wanted to. None had send sparks up her spine and made it feel like everything was right in the world. So, when her dads practically begged her to spend the summer in Lima she grudgingly accepted, knowing that her dads didn't always want to have to visit her in New York and that she had nothing better to do.

However on her first week back, her dads had to go off to work, telling her that the new pool boy would swing around soon since it was a Tuesday and that the boy came by twice a week. Once they had left on her own in her childhood home, Rachel changed into a two piece bikini. Although no one would be around to see her in it, the bikini made her feel sexy, the two straps on the bottom almost leaving nothing to the imagination. She made herself a piña colada before sitting down on a lounge chair outside by the pool, reclining herself back and closing her eyes as she let the sun beat down on her. The sound of the gate to her backyard opening startled her and she sat up quickly, glancing over at the tall man to had entered her backyard. This was the pool boy? He definitely looked nothing like a boy. When he glanced over at her he stumbled over his feet slightly and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She felt slightly guilty when his cheeks stained pink and she got up from her chair and held out her hand daintily for him to take.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry," she said, smiling up at him shyly. When a lopsided grin appeared on his face she felt her stomach flip and she wondered why this boy- no man, already could get a reaction out of her.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Finn Hudson. Mr. Hiram and Mr. Leroy told me that you were staying here for the summer, I-I guess I just didn't expect you to be, you know,_ here_," he said with a slight chuckle scratching the back of his neck nervously. "W-Well I should get to work," he rushed before she could say anything else, watching as he started pulling out pool cleaning supplies. She couldn't help but notice his ass when he bent over and - what was she doing! He was eighteen! Her fathers had told her so and he had only just graduated high school, plus he was cleaning pools and she was on Broadway, she needed to control herself.

Rachel headed back over to her seat and put on her sunglasses, subtly watching as Finn worked on the pool. When he started sweating from the sun blaring down on them she watched as he took off his shirt and threw it in the grass, biting her lip as she watched a bead of sweat trail down his chest. It wouldn't hurt to just flirt a little bit, right? He was eighteen, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong, plus he had graduated from high school. Rachel got up from her chair and grabbed her empty glass for her drink, smiling to herself when she saw Finn look up from what he was doing and scan her body with his eyes. Once inside, she quickly grabbed another glass, making another set of piña coladas for the both of them before heading back outside. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, smiling when he turned to her and swallowed nervously as his eyes raked over her body.

"I just thought you could use something to cool off," she said, handing him the drink, which elicited a small smile from him.

"Thanks Rachel, this is awesome," he said happily before taking a generous sip of the drink.

"Why don't you take a little break? I mean, it's really hot out here and I wouldn't want you getting burnt in the sun," she said, looking right into his eyes. She could see the bob of his adams apple as he swallowed and the lust in his eyes as they darkened.

"O-Okay," he said, smiling when she took the now empty glass from his hand and led him inside, his eyes on her ass the whole time as he followed her.

Rachel placed both glasses in the sink and smiled when she turned around and saw Finn, shirtless and sweaty, knowing that she had never seen someone this good looking before in her life. Although there was a part of her screaming that he was five years younger then her, that he was eighteen and she shouldn't try anything with him, there was also a large part of her that wanted to see how good he could make her feel, if she already had experienced so much from just making eye contact with him.

"S-So are we gonna watch TV or something? Or um, or eat food, I-"

Finn's words died in his throat when Rachel reached behind her back, his eyes widening as he saw the material of her black bikini loosening from her body.

"I saw you staring Finn, you're not very good at hiding it," she said with a small laugh, looking into his eyes as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "I thought maybe, if you wanted, you could get a better look at me," she whispered, smiling at him when he nodded and stepped closer to her, pulling the small fabric of the top of her bikini from her body, his breath catching in his throat.

"Everything that you expected they would be?" she asked him with a small giggle, not knowing where this rush of confidence was coming from. Perhaps it was because he was younger then her, or maybe it was because she felt oddly comfortable with him.

"Even better," he said, stepping closer to her and running his hands up along her sides before he cupped her breasts gently in his hands, causing her to let out a soft moan. His hands started kneading her soft flesh and his lips started trailing along her neck, her eyes fluttering closed from the intensity that was already between them.

"Mmm, Finn?" she whispered, causing him to pull away from the skin of her collarbone as he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"Yeah?" he whispered huskily, stepping closer to her and trapping her between the kitchen counter and his body.

"Kiss me," she said, looking deeply into his eyes. His lips immediately crashed against hers and they kissed desperately, the passion in each and every kiss making her feel like her body was on fire in the best possible way. No one had ever made her feel like this.

Finn lifted her up onto the counter so he didn't have to bend down and he let out a soft groan when her bare chest pressed against his, his hands sliding down her back slowly before slipping underneath the material of her bathing suit and cupping her ass, pulling her body even closer to his. Rachel let out a moan and rocked her hips against his, their kisses growing more and more desperate as the lust between them increased with every kiss and touch. Her hand slid down his body and she cupped him through his shorts, smirking against his lips when she elicited a groan from him. Feeling like she was going to explode if she didn't have him, she roughly tugged down his shorts and boxers, looking down at his length and biting her lip when she saw his size. Surely no one she had ever been with had compared to him.

"Everything you expected it would be?" Finn asked with a smirk playing on his lips, her eyes dragging up his body before she returned his smirk and ran her hand along his length, causing him to let out a soft groan.

"Even better," she whispered huskily in his ear before their lips reunited in a passionate kiss. He quickly removed her from the rest of her bikini, both of them finally rid of anything keeping them from each other. She rocked her hips against his and just as he was about to slide into her he stopped, his breathing ragged as he looked into her eyes.

"I-I don't have a condom," he panted, looking at her desperately, knowing that it would be almost impossible for them to just stop now.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill, just fuck me already," she told him, lust burning in her eyes before she pressed her lips back against his.

Finn kissed her back eagerly and realigned himself at her entrance before pushing into her, both of them letting out moans once he filled her completely. He thrust into her fast and hard, moans escaping her lips as the pleasure seemed to course through her veins and build inside of her, knowing that she had definitely never experienced something this amazing before. His hand slipped between their two bodies and he found her clit, rubbing it frantically, causing her to moan his name loudly as electricity shot down her spine. He seemed to hit just the right spot inside of her and she tumbled over the edge, her muscles clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm, feeling him reach his too as he spilled inside of her.

They panted as they came down from their highs, both of them knowing that they had never felt something that amazing in their entire lives.

"You work on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?" she whispered, running a hand along his back as she looked up at him with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Yeah, every week," Finn said, returning her smile as his forehead rested against hers.

"I'll make sure I'm here," she told him, knowing that she could definitely get used to this for the rest of the summer.

**August 1st, 2012**

It had been the most amazing, spectacular month of his entire life. Never did Finn think that just hooking up with Rachel was going to turn into a regular thing, but he knew for a fact that he was falling in love with her and he was pretty sure that she was falling in love with him too. Aside from seeing her twice a week when he worked on the pool, well, often times he worked on Rachel and he would leave the pool work until her dads got home, but she would also sneak over to see him when he had the house to himself.

Never in his life had he felt something as strongly as he did with Rachel, but he wanted more from their relationship, aside from having sex and talking as they cuddled or watched movies in his room, he wanted to take her out, he wanted to be Rachel Berry's boyfriend.

That Thursday he went to her house and when he was greeted with Rachel laying out on the lounge chair in her pink bikini he smiled, walking over to her and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She giggled and looked up at him, getting up from her chair and leading him inside and up to her old room, her lips immediately against his. Before she could try to deepen the kiss, Finn gently pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her, leading her over to the bed so they could sit down.

"I want to take you out on a date," he said, looking at her hopefully, holding his breath as he waited for her response.

"Finn, we can't, I don't want you getting in trouble or me getting in trouble - "

"Rachel, I'm eighteen, I'm not in high school anymore we won't get in trouble. Look, this past month has been amazing and I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to hold your hand in public and take you out on dates, I-I love you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, hoping desperately that she wasn't going to shoot him down.

"You know I have to go back to New York," she whispered, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, knowing that she could get used to this.

"I know, but please, take a chance on me," he said, leaning in closer to her with a small smirk on his face before pressing his lips against hers, both of them falling back onto the bed.

"I love you too," she whispered between kisses, causing a smile to spread across his face before his lips crashed back against hers.

**August 8th, 2012**

This was a complete disaster. That was the only thing that she could think as both of her dads stared her down with their arms crossed. Rachel felt like she was back in high school with the way they were looking at her.

"Rachel, he's eighteen, he's staying here to run his step-fathers auto shop!" Hiram started, shaking his head before he started pacing.

"We understand that it's perfectly legal and if you were staying in Lima, then maybe I wouldn't have much to say, but you're not! You life is in New York, his life is here, he is so much younger then you and he hasn't had his life figured out yet! Then we catch the both of you out on a date at Breadstix and he tells us that he loves you! Rachel Barbra Berry this has gone too far," Leroy told her, shaking his head at her and letting out a deep sigh. She could feel the guilt weighing down on her, knowing that a part of what they were saying was true.

Finn had told her about this plans, that he hadn't gotten into any colleges and that he was going to stay and work for Burt for the year before reapplying next year. Other then that, talk between them about what would happen when it came time for her to leave was very limited.

"But I love Finn, I can't just leave," she said, although she knew very well that she had to. Her life was in New York, her whole future was there. Her apartment, her job, everything - except Finn.

"No way in hell would I ever let you give up your dreams for this boy that you've known for a month. I think it would be better if you cut your trip short Rachel, break it off and end things before this all gets worse then it already is," Hiram told her.

Both of her dads could sense that she wanted to be alone and headed upstairs, leaving Rachel in the living room alone. She glanced down at the dress that she was wearing, sniffling when she remembered how Finn had complimented her in it when he had picked her up that evening. He had told her she was beautiful. He always told her that she was beautiful - no one had ever called her that until he did.

However, she knew she had to break things off with him before she made him fall too hard for her. Although there was a part of her that was aware that she already had caused him to fall too far in love with her, because she knew that she was already completely head over heels for him. This wasn't fair to Finn, a long distance relationship would be too much and she couldn't handle that. She just had to disappear, she had to go home.

As fast as she could Rachel got her tickets for a plane ride back to New York, packing her things before leaving bright and early the next morning, tears falling down her face as she knew she was leaving the best thing in her life behind and that she was never going to see him again.

**August 9th, 2012**

The Berry's had canceled his pool cleaning services. Rachel hadn't answered any of his text messages and Finn knew that this wasn't good. When he had showed up at the Berry house a few hours prior, all that her dads had told him was that she was gone and they were sorry about everything that had happened.

She was gone.

He had lost Rachel, the girl that he had fallen in love with and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it. She was in New York, he was in Lima. It was over.

**September 16th, 2012**

Rachel looked into the mirror of her dressing room and sighed before she began washing the green makeup off her face from the first show of Wicked that she had done since she had gotten back from Lima. Her life was back in full swing, but her heart hadn't yet recovered. She knew that just leaving Lima without an explanation was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to look Finn in the eyes and tell him that she couldn't be with him, when all she wanted was him.

It had been a little over a month since she had seen him, looked into his eyes, been in his arms, saw that lopsided grin that she would never get tired of and she knew that he was what she wanted. Finn was what she needed. But she couldn't have him because he was in Lima and she was in New York. Rachel didn't want anyone else, but she was so confused as to what to do and right now, she knew immersing herself in her job was all she could focus on before she came up with a plan.

She washed off her make up and changed into a summer dress before leaving the dressing room with a sigh, walking out of the theater with her head down as she was completely immersed in her thoughts. Rachel bumped into a tall figure, startling herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I-" her words died on her lips when she looked up and saw that familiar lopsided grin, her eyes tearing up when she met his gaze.

"Finn," she whispered, looking at him in shock, unable to believe that he was really here, really standing in front of her. Finn was here, in New York and her heart fluttered in her chest when she realized what this could mean.

"You were amazing up there tonight, I can tell it's where you really belong," he said, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, a feeling that she had only been able to dream about for the last month of her life. She was speechless, which was not something that Rachel Berry was very often.

"I-I got a job here, it's not much, but it's enough if I can be with you. I'll apply for schools here for the spring semester, anything. I need to be with you Rachel," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. She could feel the love that was between them and she could feel the happy tears pouring down her cheeks, his thumb reaching up to gently swipe them away.

"I love you," she said softly, a bright smile over taking her face before she jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck before her lips crashed against his, the electricity that she hadn't felt in a month shooting throughout her entire body.

"I love you too Rachel," he whispered against her lips, holding her tightly in his arms, knowing that he never wanted to let her go.

"Finn?" she asked, pulling away from his lips and looking into his eyes, biting her lip as she could feel the love that was between them.

"Yeah baby?"

"Let's go home."


End file.
